The use of computers to generate graphical displays, which illustrate the relationships of underlying data is well known. For example, a computer might be used to generate a bar graph to illustrate the relationship between a set of data values taken at different points in time.
A fairly recent development in computer applications is the integration of database management capabilities and graphical displays. Both types of applications deal with the same database. Various software tools have been developed to provide dynamic linkages between these different applications.
However, a common characteristic of these integrated systems is that data is entered in text form, via conventional data entry means. Even when a graphical user interface is available for permitting the user to directly manipulate objects on a display screen, these user interfaces are limited to invoking operating system tasks, such as file management, rather than for changing application data.